SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the titular character and protagonist of the American animated television series of the same name. He is voiced by actor and comedian Tom Kenny, and first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. SpongeBob SquarePants was created and designed by cartoonist and marine biologist Stephen Hillenburg shortly after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life in 1996. Hillenburg intended to create a series about an over-optimistic sponge that annoys other characters. Hillenburg compared the concept to Laurel and Hardy and Pee-wee Herman. As he drew the character, he decided that a "squeaky-clean square" (like a kitchen sponge) fits the concept. His name is derived from "Bob the Sponge", the host of Hillenburg's comic strip The Intertidal Zone that he originally drew in the 1980s while teaching marine biology to visitors of the Ocean Institute. SpongeBob is a naïve and goofy sea sponge who works as a fry cook in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. Description SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. In the comic strip Eye Drop, his left eye is called Eyebally. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants," hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode 32 and after the the first movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In Season 8, his voice gets lower-pitched again. SpongeBob never passed the driving test at Mrs. Puff's Boating School and is unable to drive a Boatmobile. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. "Karate Island" He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag. "Missing Identity." SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) "Night Light" and clowns "Rodeo Daze." He also hates hot sauce. "Karate Choppers." Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes (though some, like Squidward, are actually shown kicking the ashes), and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Sometimes, SpongeBob is a nudist. In which he has a tendency to take off his clothes whenever he wants to. He was shown naked in "Ripped Pants," "Nature Pants," "The Paper," "Hooky," "Pranks a Lot," "All That Glitters," "Rise and Shine," "Overbooked," "Stuck in the Wringer," "Model Sponge," and "Gramma's Secret Recipe." SpongeBob got nude when he wanted to live with the jellyfish in "Nature Pants." In addition, in "Model Sponge," SpongeBob got undressed when he is used in a sponge commercial. In "Pranks a Lot," SpongeBob and Patrick had to strip in order to use the Invisible Spray. In "Overbooked," during the presentation, he is requested to undress and enter the machine. Abilities Strengths Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'Soft Pliable Body:' Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, though there are also limits which depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Regeneration:' It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed, but given that there are some instance where he shown treated in hospital, how good his regeneration depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Boneless:' SpongeBob mostly portrayed without any bones in his body, but sometimes otherwise depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Absorbent:' Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. Although, how good his body can absorb and endure physical trauma still depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. For an instance, with a precise hit, Patrick caused SpongeBob had bruise all over on one of his eyes. *'Leadership:' SpongeBob is a great natural leader for all of his friends in Bikini Bottom. *'Singing and Nose Playing:' SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice and thanks to his physiology, his nose can be used as a flute. *'Fry Cooking:' SpongeBob is highly skillful in cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab as a chef of the said restaurant. *'Jellyfishing:' He has impressive skills in Jellyfishing, and he also has a code to release the captured Jellyfishes everytime he managed to captured one. *'Tongue Boarding:' SpongeBob's tongue can be expanded large enough to be used as the makeshift board. *'Survival Skills:' SpongeBob had remarkable survival skill, where he and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Bubble Blowing:' SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles and even capable to create spectacular variations of bubbles includes bubbles-based constructs which unfortunately, ridiculed by Squidward(perhaps he was the only one) due to their different views about art in general. **'Enhanced Bubble Blowing:' As Invincibubble, his bubble blowing skill improved into superhuman level, as he can conjure destructive bubble tsunami (with help of Plank-Ton), a jet of bubbles for transportation, and bubbles that can carry objects as heavy as cannon balls. *'Driving:' He actually capable in driving, but unfortunately, when SpongeBob drives, the chance of the accident occurs are relatively high, especially in episodes that features Mrs. Puff. *'Karate:' He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up/performed them properly. *'Destruction:' SpongeBob has a degree of talent in destruction, but most of the cases shown that he mostly performed this involuntary due to his gullible and reckless personalty. In Sandy's Rocket, Sandy mentioned that SpongeBob was responsible for accidental death of numerous fishes when his attempt on tampering whirlybird went wrong. *'Super Speed:' As The Quickstar, he can moves very fast, but unfortunately lacks any proper training in mastering this ability. *'Teleportation: '''SpongeBob is to capable to teleport in various episodes (though merely implied since he teleported off screen). Like in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" When he was chasing Patrick in a game of tag, Patrick was looking back at SpongeBob in the other direction, when he imminently bumped into spongebob in front of him. *'Dreamwalking:' In ''Sleepy Time, a freak accident during his nightmare when sees his supposed driving license torn by Mrs. Puff to bits resulting his dream self accidentally projected to real world and enable him to enter the others' dreams and even interact within them, revealed that he possesses the ability to dreamwalking. His friends seems to aware with his said powers, as by the end of the said episode, they demand him not to tamper their dream anymore. *'Ghost Physiology:' After he and Patrick accidently shave Flying Dutchman's beard, the powerful ghost cursed SpongeBob and Patrick by stripping them from their flesh and blood, turned them into ghosts. This gave them various ghost powers including intangibility, flight, ectoplasm creation, and turned inanimate object into the said object's ghost version (SpongeBob created ghost version of his spatula by broke the original one, in which ghost version of the said spatula materialized from its remains). Although, Flying Dutchman eventually have to restore SpongeBob and Patrick back to normal due to their newfound cursed powers proved too much for them to handle (SpongeBob can't interact with realm of the living as much as when still normal and accidently made himself passed deeper through earth's crust when sleeping). *'Climbing Skills: '''SpongeBob can actually climb on his own house in ''Party Pooper Pants. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'Soft Pliable Body': Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode "The Bully." *'Regeneration': It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. *'Boneless': SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some episodes such as "I Had an Accident," bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off in "Atlantis SquarePantis," and "The Splinter." *'Absorbent': Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. Also, in I Had An Accident, he filter fed through his holes as he was a sponge. *'Singing and Nose Playing': SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in "Band Geeks." Later he uses his nose flute in "Best Day Ever" to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. *'Fry Cooking': SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab. *'Jellyfishing': SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in "Jellyfish Hunter"; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. *'Tongue Boarding': SpongeBob tongue-boarded in "Pre-Hibernation Week," he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. *'Survival Skills': In "To Save a Squirrel," SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Bubble Blowing': SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. *'Driving': He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. *'Karate': He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. *'Destruction': Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in "Demolition Doofus" as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. Weaknesses *'Lack of Physical Strength': Due to his physiology, SpongeBob's natural physical strength is appeared to be below average. Even one instance exaggerated this where upon close inspection, his hand was depicted in emaciated state as if it was only skin and bone. Although, SpongeBob can also build up his strengths several times he normally capable to by sheer force of will, with his prowess depend on the writers of the episode. *'Gullibility': Spongebob's gullible personality made him prone to manipulation of others whom used him for their gain or made him unknowingly hurt others, physically and emotionally. The most controversial of this is in A Pal for Gary, where he was too gullible by Puffy Fluffy's manipulation that made him mistreated Gary and igorant with the fact that Puffy Fluffy was in fact, one of most dangerous sea predators. Biography SpongeBob SquarePants was born on July 14, 1986 to Harold SquarePants and Margaret BubbleBottom. He lives with his pet snail Gary in a large pineapple-shaped house on 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom. His next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles, who lives in an Easter Island head, hates SpongeBob and is constantly annoyed by his antics. SpongeBob is oblivious to this, and believes Squidward to be his friend. Beside Squidward's house is the home of SpongeBob's best friend, Patrick Star, who literally lives under a rock. SpongeBob works at the Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, where he is a fry cook and prepares all food served at the Krusty Krab, most notably Krabby Patties. The first episode of the series depicts SpongeBob applying for and being hired to this job. He says that it has been his lifelong dream to join the Krusty Crew, and that only now is he "ready." When he applies for the job, Squidward and Mr. Krabs, wanting no part of him, send him on a fool's errand for a "hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive." While he is out searching for one, several hundred hungry anchovies arrive and overwhelm Squidward and Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob soon returns, having actually found a hydrodynamic spatula, and saves their lives by feeding the anchovies, showing off his amazing cooking skills in the process. SpongeBob's house is an orange pineapple with fully furnished windows and doors and even a gas pipe. Apparently when he first moved to Bikini Bottom, he viewed many different houses, but none seem to his liking. Just as he was about to give up, a pineapple from a boat above the water, falls into the sea and land onto the space that was Squidward’s garden where Squidward was still gardening in. He loves the house and buys it, leaving Squidward in misery by losing his garden and having SpongeBob living next to him. SpongeBob is not only extremely good at his job, being able to produce a Krabby Patty within seconds, but has a strong passion and an abnormal love for it; something of a workaholic, he enjoys his job more than any other activity, and is saddened whenever he cannot be at work. He is also obsessed with Krabby Patties themselves; on numerous occasions, he has proclaimed them the best food in the world and in "Just One Bite" and "Shuffleboarding," he is shocked and horrified to see one thrown away. He is apparently very good at his job because he is the Vice Assistant General Manager of Certain Things ("Stanley S. SquarePants"). He also has been shown making a perfect Krabby Patty on his first try when he was a baby. SpongeBob's skills as a fry cook could accurately be described as superhuman; in episodes such as "Help Wanted" and "Employee of the Month," he is seen making them at rates of hundreds or even thousands per minute. He has won 374 consecutive Employee of the Month awards at the Krusty Krab. In "Friend or Foe," it is shown that SpongeBob, as an infant, made a perfect patty on his first attempt. In "Neptune's Spatula," he is able to pull the Golden Spatula from the grease, making him the "chosen one" of King Neptune. In that same episode, it is shown that the burgers made by Neptune himself are horrible compared to SpongeBob's. Squidward, the restaurant's only other employee, runs the cashier and takes orders. Squidward is the polar opposite of SpongeBob; he hates his job (as well as the Krusty Krab itself) and performs it poorly. The employer of SpongeBob and Squidward, Eugene H. Krabs, is extremely greedy, selfish and abusive of his employees. He pays them extremely poorly, far below legal minimum wage, and is unhealthily obsessed with money. Despite this, SpongeBob is unquestioning of Mr. Krabs and looks up to him as an authority figure. While not working, SpongeBob spends much of his time playing with his best friend, Patrick Star. Like SpongeBob, Patrick is childish, moronic and fun loving. The two have known each other since early childhood, and are members of the "Best Friends Forever Club." Their usual activities include Jellyfishing, bubble blowing, and various others. Their antics are of constant annoyance to their neighbor, Squidward, on numerous occasions, has been put in harm's way as a direct result of their actions. Despite Squidward openly hating SpongeBob and Patrick, they are completely oblivious to this and believe they are his best friends. SpongeBob and Patrick's favorite superheroes are Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, who they convinced to come out of retirement. SpongeBob's other best friend is a squirrel from Texas named Sandy Cheeks, who wears a special suit and helmet to survive underwater. SpongeBob first met Sandy when he saw her wrestling a giant clam, which he helped her defeat. Sandy then invited SpongeBob to her home, an airtight terrarium known as the Treedome, and SpongeBob, not knowing what air is, accepts. When he comes to the Treedome and realizes that there is no water, he begins drying up and attempts to survive without water, telling himself that he does not need it and that "Water is for quitters!" Eventually, however, he gives in and starts panicking. Eventually, Sandy gives SpongeBob and Patrick bowls of water to wear over their heads, which they typically wear whenever they visit the Treedome. Unlike Patrick, Sandy is very intelligent, both technologically and practically, but is tolerant of SpongeBob's stupidity and enjoys his company, and in some episodes, it is implied that Sandy has even raised SpongeBob's intelligence considerably. They enjoy doing extreme sports together, most notably Karate. SpongeBob's skill in karate is shown to vary considerably between episodes. At times, he equals and even outmatches Sandy in skill, while at other times he is incompetent to the point where Sandy can send him flying a considerable distance with a single punch; in "Karate Island," Sandy openly states that her karate skills are better than SpongeBob's by "a country mile." SpongeBob on various occasions, has been hinted to have a crush on Sandy, even though SpongeBob staff disproves this. SpongeBob also attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School, where he is periodically tested for his driver's license. However, he becomes extremely nervous and reckless when behind the wheel of a boat, and has consistently failed his test countless times, often injuring Mrs. Puff and/or damaging the school and/or the entirety of Bikini Bottom in the process. According to the episode "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired," SpongeBob has failed the exam 1,258,056 times, and is the only creature in the history of the school to fail the test. In that same episode, Mrs. Puff describes SpongeBob as "unteachable." Despite his inability to drive a boat properly, SpongeBob has been shown to be able to drive/ride various other things capably, including a rock, a rocket ship, a sandwich car, and a submarine. SpongeBob claims that he does know how to drive, but simply panics behind the wheel and cannot concentrate. In "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired," SpongeBob receives extremely good training from Mrs. Puff's extremely tough military-esque replacement and learns how to drive capably, but can only do so while blindfolded due to the teacher's strict drills and very specific teaching methods. Family SpongeBob has many relatives, most notably his parents, who appear in several episodes. Unlike SpongeBob, who has the appearance of a kitchen sponge, most of SpongeBob's relatives, while still cartoony, resemble actual sea sponges, being round in shape and brownish in color. In "SB-129," a robotic descendant of SpongeBob named "SpongeTron" is seen, as well as a primitive ancestor. "Ugh" features a caveman version of SpongeBob known as "SpongeGar." SpongeGar is distinctly different from the primitive sponge seen in "SB-129," being more evolved and closer to his modern counterpart. "Pest of the West" features SpongeBuck SquarePants; an ancestor who saved Dead Eye Gulch in what is now Bikini Bottom from Dead Eye Plankton in 1882. Occupation For the majority of the series, SpongeBob takes the job of fry cook in the Krusty Krab. Acting like a workaholic, he treats his job seriously and with dignity. Primarily, he works as the janitor and fry cook, but occasionally takes the role of the cashier and manager. SpongeBob also has been shown to take other jobs such as Mayor of New Kelp City after saving the denizens from The Bubble Poppin' Boys. He created the Pretty Patties and opened his own store, which was highly successful. Later, the painted food poisoned the many consumers that admired the creation. In "Welcome to the Chum Bucket," he was briefly employed at the Chum Bucket, but failed to do any successful work. In "Model Sponge," SpongeBob seemingly hears he was to be let go, but he has mistaken himself as the person to vacate his current life. Throughout his unemployed life during that episode, he tries to apply for many jobs, but he was not qualified for them as he was meant for a fry cook role at the Krusty Krab. He has also worked at Fancy! during the worker switch. Reception Throughout the run of SpongeBob SquarePants, the SpongeBob characters have become very popular with both children and adults. The character's popularity has spread from Nickelodeon's original demographic of two to eleven-year-olds, to teenagers and adults,40 including college campuses and celebrities such as Sigourney Weaver and Bruce Willis.41 Salon.com indicates that the unadulterated innocence of SpongeBob is what makes the character so appealing.42 SpongeBob has also become popular with gay men, despite Stephen Hillenburg saying that none of the characters are homosexual. The character draws fans due to his flamboyant lifestyle and tolerant attitude.43 The popularity of SpongeBob translated well into sales figures. In 2002, SpongeBob SquarePants dolls sold at a rate of 75,000 per week, which was faster than Tickle Me Elmo dolls were selling at the time.34 SpongeBob has gained popularity in Japan, specifically with Japanese women. Parent company Viacom purposefully targeted marketing at women in the country as a method of building the SpongeBob SquarePants brand. Skeptics initially doubted that SpongeBob could be popular in Japan as the character's design is very different from already popular designs. However, not all reception for SpongeBob has been positive. AskMen's Top 10: Irritating '90s Cartoon Characters ranked SpongeBob at number four. The publication said that his well-meaning attitude is "extremely annoying."44 Multiverse An alternate SpongeBob exists in a world where Plankton was successful. Like his mainstream counterpart, he likes his career, likes promotions and gets sad when he makes an error in someone's order. The most significant difference is that he was made co-cashier by Plankton and is employed by him. An alternate SpongeBob is mentioned in every short of the series, "What if SpongeBob was Gone," without SpongeBob, Gary threw a humongous party that ended in disaster; Patrick in this universe cannot hunt jellyfish properly; Sandy gets injured when playing karate and the Krusty Krab ends in ruins and all would say except Gary, everything's better with SpongeBob. Other SpongeBobs exist throughout non-TV media (see SpongeBob SquarePants in popular culture). SpongeBob also has friends from other universes as shown in the video game Nicktoons Unite and its other sequels, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. In these games, he and Patrick befriend Timmy Turner (as well as his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda), Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tak, ZIM, XJ9/Jenny, Stimpy, Jimmy Neutron, Tucker Foley, Goddard, Rocko, and Gir (See List of crossover characters for more information). Relationships Patrick Star SpongeBob's best friend and neighbor. Sandy Cheeks SpongeBob's second best friend. In "Truth or Square," when SpongeBob is trapped in the air duct, he remembers a marriage between he and Sandy. However, it was only a stage show and not an actual marriage. Pearl Krabs Mr. Krabs' daughter and a distant friend of SpongeBob. Technically, at some point, Pearl is always embarrassed by SpongeBob. Squidward Tentacles SpongeBob's neighbor and friend (but only to his dismay). Mr. Krabs SpongeBob's employer/boss and friend. Plankton The arch-nemesis of SpongeBob's boss, Mr. Krabs. Mrs. Puff SpongeBob's driving teacher. Gary the Snail SpongeBob's pet snail and friend. Quotes *You can't beat us... we're heroes! *WAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAA *LET GO OF 'EM! *I found a letter address to him the other day. It's from... her. She's been trying to contact him. *She has no means of contacting the outside world. *I don't know how she's doing it. I just need you to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't find out he's adopted. At least, not til I get a chance to tell him. *I don't remember this... and why is he wearing a hat? *Well yes, but I don't remember ever using them all like this... *I can't believe I got framed for something that I can't remember! *I wonder why we found the baby in the front yard? *yeah yeah kiddo go hang out with your best friend. *Why are they at Canada, Mexico, China, Japan, and Europe? *I think i'll put this on his diaper, What this? *WHY YOU CRAB..! (strangles Krabs) *What happened to them? *Allow me to explain. *They're making a new Thundercats series that looks like a cross between Steven Universe and Teen Titans Go, we tried to tell them it wasn't a good idea but they wouldn't listen. *Why? Why'd you do it? *What are we even doing here, anyway? *I have absolutely no idea. *YOU MONSTER! YOU PUT GARY DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I'LL…Wait a minute… *Guys, you really have to get out of here! Gallery CIZMkDZW8AAFpcq.jpg Spy Buddies 20.png OQ4ydwBIyETh.jpg Syu13.png Syu17.png 1 Picture Of Spongebob With The Golden Spatula.jpg PrettyPatties.jpg NXB70RAORrw1s HxJYLp-QVhRwoNGbwM-yq6fTnEnwI (1).jpg Penny Foolish 276.jpg To all of new spongebob haters out there by rdj1995 dcsfjl0-fullview.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby